(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to breakwaters and more particularly to an ocean breakwater structure comprising a plurality of attached cells, each deriving their load resisting support from an oceanwheel element incorporated as the supporting structure thereof.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that breakwaters have been constructed for many years by using a mound of rubble fill of sufficient height. Steel sheet pile breakwaters have also been constructed using interlocking sheet piles which are driven into the sea floor and are then filled with earth and stone to provide support in resisting wave loads impinging from the ocean side of the breakwater. Further, steel sheet piles have been used to form closed geometric cells. These cells have also been arranged in series and filled with earth or gravel to form a breakwater of desired length, shape and structural integrity. A breakwater of the latter type resists wave forces by means of the compression strength, shear strength and mass of the fill used. Such cellular breakwaters, however, require a long installation time period due to the need to drive the sheet piles, the need to remove any sub sea floor obstruction encountered, and the cost and time associated with filling each cell. What is needed is a transportable, rapidly erectable, cellular breakwater which does not require fill for its wave load resisting strength.